Embodiments of the present invention are related to the field of integrated circuit packaging.
Current substrate components with a high thermal mass, for example a circuit board with a surface mount Land Grid Array (LGA) Socket, may require significant air flow over the surface of the components during a reflow process in a forced air convection oven to reduce the temperature differential between the outer edges and the center of the components. With a lower temperature gradient between the outer edges of the component and the center of the component, the reflow process for the high thermal mass may be enhanced. Also the thermal mass of the LGA socket with integrated direct socket loading fixture may be much higher than previous sockets.
Additionally, with the current pick and place cover designs, it is possible for a package to be engaged in the socket with the pick and place cover attached to the socket. This may lead to accidental assembly of the LGA socket onto a motherboard while a package is installed in the LGA socket, thereby damaging the package.